


Sweetheart, they're suspecting things

by stardustinhereyes



Series: People Will Say We're in Love [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: After Scarif, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinhereyes/pseuds/stardustinhereyes
Summary: There isn't much in the way of entertainment on a rebel base in the middle of a war so the people living there make their own fun. And speculating on the relationship status of two of heroes of Scarif turned out to be some of the most fun they could have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some background on Jyn and Cassian's relationship.  
> Taking place before Cruel Interruptions

Jyn couldn't place the moment she realised how she actually felt about Cassian, if she had to guess she'd say somewhere between the elevator ride and their rescue from the beach. The beginnings of their relationship was also difficult to pinpoint, but the beginnings of the gossip surrounding them, that was clear.     

\---

Their injuries from Scarif meant they spent their first few weeks back in the medbay, beds close to each other. It was the only way they'd lie still, remain in their own beds.

When they first got back Cassian had been nearly unconcious, but he wasn't going to let go of his grip on Jyn. Jyn had complained louder, followed him as he was carried through the base, her hand in his, snapping at anyone who tried to steer her to a separate bed. Ignoring anyone who tried to treat her own injuries, in the end she had to be sedated so that they could separate them.

Jyn was the first to be released, but continued to visit Cassian daily, often falling asleep by his bedside, her hand clutching his. Once Cassian was aware she was doing this he'd leave room in the narrow bed beside him so she could sleep somewhat comfortably at least.

Even once he was released, after much shouting on his part, it was weeks before Cassian was cleared for a mission. And Jyn a newly appointed Sergeant of the Rebellion refused to begin a mission without her Captain. With Cassian no longer in the medbay they returned to keeping a distance between them, their professionalism and space back in place. 

In the time before being cleared for field work Cassian was given the duty of paperwork, one he hated though he would never openly complain about it. Jyn having refused to leave, and with nothing better to do, could be found near by him, silently reading over notes and past reports.    

\---

The nights were the hardest for Jyn, with both her and Cassian released from the medbay she actually had to use the small bed in her shared room. Her roommate who quickly got used to being woken in the night by Jyn's shouting, never said anything. Jyn had nightmares since she returned. But after Cassian returned to his own room, when she had to use hers, the nightmares worsened, became more persistent.

Frustrated with the sleepless and disturbed nights Jyn figured there was only one answer to getting some sleep. Waking in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy and shaking, from a nightmare where she and Cassian were captured, where she watched as Cassian was tortured again and again. Where even after she woke she could still hear his screams, she found herself barefoot, wrapped in a blanket walking the quiet corridors in the early hours of the morning.

After already spending so much time with Cassian in his room when he worked, Jyn knew the way there, could probably walk there with her eyes closed. She could try to lie to herself, to say she didn't mean to end up there, that she just went for a walk, but that simply wasn't true.

Knocking firmly on his door she didn't expect Cassian to answer, her was probably fast asleep himself, like she should be. So when he opened the door, she felt her resolve slip slightly, not sure what to do.

Seeing her standing there looking so tired, so sad Cassian stepped aside allowing her to brush past him into the room.

She paused looking around his room, she'd been there before yes, but not in this context. Hearing the door hiss shut behind her she turned to Cassian, "I couldn't sleep." Her voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper.

Watching her stand there, looking so small Cassian wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her. Instead he just nodded, understanding what she wanted from just those three words, Cassian silently made his way to the bed. Having crawled under the sheets and moved so his back was against the wall, he gestured for her to lay beside him. Dropping the blanket to the floor Jyn crawled into the bed beside him pulling the sheets around her.

Lying awake listening to Cassian's steady breathing beside her, Jyn found herself thinking it felt weird, it shouldn't feel weird, she'd shared his bed in the medbay after all. And that bed was smaller, they'd been much closer than they were now. But this, here in his room, alone with him, it felt more intimate.     

\---

Waking before her the next morning Cassian inhaled sharply in surprise, noticing how close she was to him. In their sleep they'd moved closer, her hair was tickling his skin where her head was pillowed by his arm. That arm was wrapped around her shoulder, holding her to him. He lay still for a long moment, watching her face, unsure of whether to move or not.

To move would disturb Jyn and watching her sleep so peacefully, after how exhausted she had looked when she had appeared at his door, Cassian couldn't bear to wake her. So instead he lay there taking in all the features of her face. His hand twitched when she shifted and her hair fell into her face, moving lightly as she breathed. Moving slowly so not to disturb her he raised his arm brushing the strands out of her face, tucking them behind her ear. Cassian was startled when she opened her eyes, a faint smile on her lips, as she caught him watching her, his fingers brushing against her cheek.    

\---

After that first night it became routine. Jyn would to appear, after dark knocking lightly on his door, he would move aside letting her into the room. The both of them would crawl into his bed, her resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him.

By the time Cassian was approved for field work Jyn had spent every night in his room, and their relationship had quickly progressed. It was easy for them both to agree that if this, whatever this was, was going to work they'd keep it to themselves. Even from the rest of their team. In public they remained professional, not allowing their gazes to linger, keeping their distance.    

\---

Their first mission back went quickly, Cassian suspected they'd been given something easy to see if they could function together on an official mission. Both he and Jyn had volunteered to finish the final checks of the ship together, it gave them a chance to be alone.

With the team gone and the tedious task almost finished Jyn found her back pressed against the wall of the ship as Cassian kissed her passionately, his teeth nipping at her lip, his hands firm on her hips. Moaning against his mouth she linked her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair.

They were luckily that Bodhi hadn't returned alone, that his conversation with K2 gave them just enough warning for Cassian to jump back and Jyn to busy herself with a report on the datapad she'd discarded. If either of them noticed the flush on Jyn and Cassian's cheeks, or the fact the datapad Jyn was holding was upside down, they didn't say anything.    

\---

During their evening meal they heard some of the whispers. It wasn't anything they hadn't heard before, there had been whispers since they returned from Scarif. They did their best to ignore the glances. To pay attention to the gossip would be to confirm it, but Cassian was much better at hiding his irritation than Jyn, her hands were in tight fists, her jaw clenched as she resisted the urge to punch someone.

In his bed that night, her head resting on his shoulder their fingers entwined, resting on his chest, "Cassian, the gossip, all that talk about us, they're starting to suspect things, and it's mostly your fault. " Her voice was playful as she jabbed a finger to his chest.

Stroking his hand over her hair he smiled, "I don't know some people would claim you are to blame as much as I."

Jyn huffed, pushing herself onto her elbow so she could look down at him "But why do they have to talk about us anyway! Don't they have something better to do?"

Cassian laughed lifting his head to press a soft kiss against her lips. "Yes, but they find it entertaining, and there isn't exactly much to do here for fun."

Jyn pouted as she lay back down beside him. "Then let’s make a list, ground rules as such. Things we don't do. So they won't talk."

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes before pretty much everything else and basically is here for background.
> 
> The next one will be what I actually wrote originally, this just came about because I decided I needed more background. The next one has been finished for what feels like ages so I will probably edit it and get it up tomorrow :)
> 
> I might do a whole series using the lyrics from the song, or it might just be these two, who knows. But I have the lyrics typed out with notes with what I can do with them. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, and come visit me on tumblr at ersojynn for more rebelcaptain and rogue one :)


End file.
